


Birthday Disaster

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Its spongebobs girlfriend's birthday and Spongebob wants to take her out but things don't quite as planned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Disaster

Ive tried working on this thing for a while now, rated M for mature..  
Spongebob smiled as Eugene handed him his check, "Here ya are boy, try not to spend it all at once." the old man said, Spongebob laughed as he opened the envelope, "I'll try not to, sir, but ya know, tomorrow is-" Spongebob paused once he looked at the piece of paper.  
There must've been some kind of mistake, he turned the paper over, shaking his head before he looked at his boss, "Sir, I'm sorry to ask but, what is this?" he asked as he held up his check, Krabs looked at him before lowering his reading glasses.  
"Looks like a good check to me." he answered, "Wh, pa, A good check?" he questioned as he looked at it again, shaking his head again, "I'm not usually one to complain but, this check isn't good enough.."  
"Not good enough?" Eugene questioned, "You should be grateful that its even that much." "I worked double over time for a bigger check! and this check is even shorter than a regular week's check." he said as he approached the desk.  
"I'm sorry boy but that's just how some things work around here, we were short on money this week, so I had to cut some things back, including yer check, if it make ya feel better, Squidward's check was even less than that.."  
"How is that supposed to make me feel better, I feel cheated, I mean, you do know tomorrow is Nikkie's birthday, and I was planning on taking her out, but with this, after I've paid all the bills, there will be nothing left."  
"If you could just give me a little more, I'd be ok with that. she's been looking forward to this for weeks." Spongebob said, "Sounds like a you problem to me, look I'd be lying if I said I gave a barnacle about yer relationship, but I don't, just do what I do fer Mrs Puff's birthday." he said.  
"Nothing?" Spongebob questioned, shaking his head, "That's not going to work." "Well ya better make it work, cuz that's all yer gettin." Krabs said as he stood up from his desk and began to walk towards the door.  
"I'd suggest ya get goin lad." Krabs said before he walked out of the room, "Don't wanna be late fer yer date." He laughed, Spongebob sighed, "yes sir." he said.  
Spongebob sighed as he slowly opened the door to his house, he could hear the radio playing in the living room as he opened the door, he wasn't really looking forward to telling the news to his girlfriend, seeing her face, but he had to.  
He stopped just at the entrance, seeing her dancing in one of his lose shirts, he couldn't help but to crack a smile, "I'm home." he announced to her and she gasped before she turned around and ran to him for a hug.  
"Spongebob! You're home!" she said just before she hugged him, "I've missed you." she said as she looked at him, and he just shook his head, running his hand though the side of her head, "I've missed you too, hmm looks like you're having a little fun." he glanced at the stereo system.  
She shrugged, "Hmm well, I was kinda bored while you weren't home, so I put on a little music, and I couldn't help myself, got carried away. but now you're here." she said as she ran her hand up his chest before she started to loosen his tie.  
He just grinned letting her kiss him before she pulled back a little, "and, I'm so excited for tomorrow. it's gonna be so fun." she said rubbing her nose against his before she kissed him again, "Mm, Ac, actually Nikkie..." he moaned out from under her lips before kissing her back a little.  
"mmm, Nikkie, I don't think- hmm." he moaned, slowly getting sucked into her, his hands resting against her hips, "Hmm, I have something... hn to tell you, mm, but you're making it kind of.. hard to." he said between kisses.  
"Hmm, tell me later, right now I just want to help you out of your clothes." she said as she began to open his shirt, looking at his chest area before she started to unhook his belt, "Hnn, Nikkie.. I don't-" "Shh," she whispered as she brought him in for another kiss.  
He shook his head, unable to control himself anymore as he wrapped his arms around her and began to strip her, it was only fair after all.  
Nikkie let out a yelp as he tossed her down on the couch before she began to laugh, and he shook his head, tossing his underwear to the floor, "You seem happy." he smiled at her, "that's because I am happy, and you're about to make me even happier." she lowered her eyelids halfway over her eyes.  
xx  
Spongebob smiled to himself as they both laid in their bed, it was now sometime in the morning, the sun shining through the cracks between the curtains, he'd tired her out last night, now she was sleeping like a baby, and she looked beautiful, sleeping here in their bed, like she'd never aged.  
He felt the need to reach his hand out to touch her face, brush some of her red strands out of her face, but doing so, caused her to wake up, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and a tired smile stretched across her face.  
"Hmm, mornin." she barely spoke, and he just smiled back at her, "Mornin, sleepy head.." he said, "Happy birthday." he whispered as he pecked her lips, and she just shut her eyes, smiling.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked her, and she looked at him just as her stomach growled, and they both laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, hmm you stay here and I'll make you some breakfast in bed." he said as he kissed her again before he turned and hopped off the bed.  
"Woop!" he gasped as he looked down at himself, remembering what had happened last night, "Hmm, maybe you should put something on so you don't catch a cold." she said glancing at his bare butt before he pulled a pair of his tighty whities over himself, "Heh, sorry, shows over." he joked before he walked out of the room to go make them something to eat.  
"Oh wow, Sponge, something smells good." Nikkie said as he walked in with both his arms full of food, "Well, I made a few things, eggs, over medium, just how you like them, sea bacon, cooked to your desired crispness, pancakes, here's the syrup, uh.. cheesy hash browns, some mixed berries, and for your beverage, a cup of coffee, cream and sugar on the side." he said as he laid it all out for her, where he smiled down at his work before climbing in on his side to join her.  
"So, when are we going out?" she asked, and he sighed, almost having forgot, he scratched his head, "Uh, about that, listen Nikkie." he looked at her, "I have something to tell you, it might make you a little upset, but.." he sighed, watching as her face turned to one of concern.  
"I know how much you were looking forward to going out, how we'd reserved a very special dinner at Fancy, but. uh." she smiled a little at the thought, she gasped when he took her hand in his.  
"You know I love you right?" he asked, looking to her eyes, and she laughed, "Yeah, I know." she said, "Good, at least you know that, but uh.. listen, Nikkie, there are times where, what we want to happen, doesn't happen, and we have no control over that, sometimes things just come up unannounced, l, like a pimple, or a, a boner.. it isn't always fun and-"  
"Spongebob? What are you trying to say? Whatever you have to say, you can say it." Nikkie nodded, "It's not that easy, but I know you've been looking forward to this day for what seemed like, forever, but..."  
"We're not going?" she asked, frowning a little, and he sighed, "I wish I could say we were, but... my check wasn't very big... I know, I put in extra hours, but, Krabs... he has a thing with shortening my check whenever he feels like it, I can't afford to take you to fancy, at least not this week, with the bills I have to pay.. I really can't afford to take you out, and, I'm sorry." he said.  
"I am so sorry." he shook his head, "I, its ok." she sighed looking away from him, "N, no its not, what kind of man am I? If I can't even afford to take my girlfriend out for a date, I don't even know why you even love me, you should break up with me, you deserve much better than me, someone who can actually take you places for your birthday." he said as he began to tear up a little.  
Nikkie awed, turning to him, shaking her head, "Oh, why would I do that?" she asked, "just because you can't do this one thing, it don't matter, you are still a great boyfriend, I mean, you just made me breakfast in bed." she giggled, "We don't have to go anywhere, I'd be content with just laying here, with you." she said as she leaned against his shoulder, and he smiled, kissing her head.  
"I love you." he said before he hummed, "Hmm, I may not be able to afford 'Fancy' tonight, but, a picnic in the park is almost free, we have enough stuff here to take." he shrugged, and she smiled, "A walk in the park, followed by a romantic picnic?" she smiled, "Sounds even better than that overly priced ship in a bottle."  
"Hmm, so is that a yes?" he asked, and she nodded, "I'd love to, I just got to get ready." she said, "Hmm, ok, you get ready, and, I'll get the stuff ready for our date." he nodded before he got out of the bed.  
xx  
Spongebob hummed to himself as he held his girlfriend's hand as they walked through the park, eating ice cream cones, taking in the beautiful surroundings, the clams chirping, jellyfish buzzing, the sound of children laughing as they played on the playground.  
Spongebob chuckled to himself as he watched a little boy chase a little girl around the swing set, holding what looked to be a nematode, he shook his head, "Makes you want to have one, doesn't it?" Nikkie asked as she looked at a mother sitting on a bench feeding her child.  
Spongebob blushed a little, thinking about the recipe it took to make one of those, "How many would we have?" he asked, kicking his feet out a little, "I want at least, three, I want them to have brothers and sisters, something I never had, ya know?" he looked at her.  
"Hmm, well I don't know about three." she chuckled as she rubbed her belly, "Would you ever have my kids?" Spongebob asked, "I mean, not now, like after we're married and all that, or if, I manage to get you pregnant before then." he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Because, we don't always, you know, use a, a protection, and.. it could happen."  
"Well, I don't want to get too far ahead." she giggled, "If it can be helped, I don't want any for at least another few years, but. I suppose if it were to happen, than, I guess we'll talk about it when that time comes, but right now I just want to focus on us." she said as she wrapped her arm around him before she was suddenly pushed back as the little girl from earlier bumped into her while she was running from the boy.  
Nikkie gasped as she let the cone drop from her chest, while a chunk slowly slid down, she awed, while Spongebob let out a gasp, "Hey babe, are you alri-IGHT!" Spongebob yelped as the boy chasing the girl pushed him and made him fall on her, knocking the both of them to the floor with him on top.  
Spongebob groaned as he pushed himself up and gasped when he'd seen that the ice cream that he'd been holding landed on her face, "Nikkie! Oh My Gosh! I am So sorry!" he said as he quickly threw the ice cream off her before wiping the ice cream from her face, "Ar, are you ok?" he asked he got off her and helped her up.  
"You're not hurt, are you?" Spongebob asked as he began to examine her arms, "I, I'm fine." She said as she took her arms back from him before she looked at her shirt and sighed, "This was one of my favorite shirts.." she said as she pulled at the wet cloth a little, "N, now its ruined." she said, and he awed, "I, I'm sure that with the right laundry detergent it will right out." he said, and she sighed reaching up to wipe some of the ice cream left on her face.  
"I hope you're right." she said, "it's just, really cold there now." she said as she covered her chest, and he hummed looking around until he seen a souvenir cart.  
"Thanks, Spongebob." Nikkie smiled a little, and he nodded, "It's no trouble, just, trying everything I possibly can to make my birthday girl happy." he smiled as he led her to a spot where they'd laid the picnic out earlier, and she shook her head, "You're really sweet."  
"Not as sweet as you my dear." he said as he held his hand out to help her sit down, but caught a drop of water first, he cocked his brow after he'd taken her hand, "Was that, rain?" she asked looking up at the clear sky, "Oh, don't worry babe, it was only one little rain drop, that doesn't mean we have to leave just yet." Spongebob said before they both jumped at the sound of thunder, and the sky began to darken.  
Nikkie looked at him, he could see some tears start to swell in her eyes, "N, now, that was just a little thunder, we still don't have to leave yet, we can still." It began to pour, soaking them within seconds, her lip began to tremble, crossing her arms.  
"H, hey we can still-" he sighed, he didn't know what else to do, she shook her head, not saying anything she just started to pick things up.  
Spongebob sighed to himself as he opened the door for her, and then followed after her, "Look, I'm really sorry Nikkie about tonight, I really didn't mean for it to go like this." he said, and she shook her head.  
"No, its fine-" she said, and he shook his head, closing the door behind him he walked up to her, "No, it's not, You were looking forward to this night for weeks, and I failed as a boyfriend to give you what you wanted." he said.  
"It's really fine, Spongebob, you couldn't help it, I can't be mad at you for trying." "Yeah, well I should have tried hard enough, I should have made Mr krabs give me more money, but, I didn't." he said shaking his head.  
"it's my fault you got ice cream all over you, it's my fault we got rained on-" "None of that is your fault, Sponge, please, stop blaming yourself, I won't say that I wasn't disappointed because, I was.. but, its ok, this morning was nice." she smiled, and he sighed, shaking his head.  
"I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise." he said as he reached to touch her face, "I'm gonna draw you a nice bath." he said as he rubbed her arms kissing her before he went upstairs, leaving her alone down stairs.  
xx  
Her jaw dropped a little as she entered the bathroom, there were a few candles lit around the room, along with some flower pedals that he'd plucked from one of her bouquets he's bought her, "Spongebob.." she looked around before she felt the hair on the back of her neck area stand up, she could feel him standing behind her.  
She watched as his hands ran down to the bottom of her shirt, gripping it before pulling it off over her head before letting it drop, "Spongebob." she whispered his name as he ran his warm hands down her sides before reaching her pants that he'd began to unbutton and slide off.  
"You're so cold." he said as he dropped her bra and reached to touch one of her breasts, he couldn't help it, he always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, "Come on." he said as he walked her over to the bath to help her in.  
It was the perfect temperature, she sighed as she laid back, it felt nice, she laid her head back a little before she watched him as he began to remove his clothes, "Spongebob, I, I'm not really in the mood right now.. I appreciate-" she started covering her chest a little, as she watched him approach the tub standing beside her head.  
"Scoot up a little." he said as he stepped in behind her, "Sponge-" "I'm cold from the rain, you don't want me to catch the suds, do you?" he asked, and she just sighed, letting him sit down behind her.  
He leaned back to let out a relaxing sigh, running his wet hands over the top of his head before he looked at her, watching as she washed her arm, she wasn't saying anything, but he could tell she was still a little upset about how today had turned out.  
It wasn't like he didn't want to take her out, it's just that he couldn't, the park was a nice idea, would have been great, a really romantic move, but with the ice cream, and with it raining, he'd make it up to her, somehow, but for right now, he'd have to give her what he could.  
Nikkie grunted a little under her breath as she smacked a bottle of shampoo against her palm before Spongebob reached over her to take it, "Hey, what are you doing? I was using that first." she said, and he nodded, "I know." he said as he rubbed some of the soap between his hands.  
"Lean back a little, I just wanna wash your hair." he said before he reached his hands up to her head and began to wash her hair, "Just relax a little." he almost whispered as he slowly massaged her head and began to work his way down to her shoulders.  
It felt amazing, he was always skilled with his hands, and she loved it when he used them for this purpose, "I may not have been able to give you what you wanted for your birthday, but I could at least make you feel good in some way." he said.  
"Hmm.." she continued to moan, leaning back against his chest as she closed her eyes, Spongebob smiled, kissing the top of her head as she began to slowly drift into sleep, hmm it seemed to be working.  
Nikkie bit her lip a little as he started to kiss down her neck as his hands slid down from her slippery shoulders as he began to massage her breasts, hmm, she let out a whisper, turning her head a little, "Hmm what are you doing?" she asked while keeping her eyes closed.  
Spongebob scoffed under his breath as he ran a slow hand down her stomach, "What does it feel like?" he breathed in her ear before he licked her, "Hm, tickles." she giggled a little before she let out a silent gasp as he had started to finger her.  
"Well, I hope this dose more than tickle you." he said as he kissed the side of her face, going slow at first before speeding up a bit, "Huh, I, I thought you said you were just gonna wash my hair." she said as she gripped on to his arm.  
"I did, we've got to let it sit a minute to soak a little, and so, I figured, why not try a little something, figured I could try and make you happy." he said while she shook her head, "What, you don't like it when I do.. This?" he asked as he then added another finger while he began to play with her clit.  
"Huh Huh! Sponge." she gasped, unable to keep herself from trembling, "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he stopped, leaving her a little out of breath, she looked up at him before she pulled him down for a kiss, "Hnn.. mm don't. hnn stop." she said before she continued to kiss him.  
Their tongues lashed out against each other's in sloppy wet mess that felt hot and exciting. Nikkie smiled as she sank her hand under the bubbly surface of the water, and he jumped as she brushed her hand against the underside of his cock before she wrapped her hand around it.  
Spongebob pulled back for a few seconds to try and catch his breath as she touched him in the best way possible, he began to hear his pulse in his head as she rubbed him, "I, I thought I was supposed to be pleasing you." He laid his head back before he leaned forward and wrapped a free arm tight around her as he began to rub her clit while he sucked on her neck.  
"Hmm, Spongebob." She moaned before he pushed her to sit up little, "Turn around." He ordered as he helped her. Nikkie bit her lip in anticipation as he pushed her against the back of the tub and taking his place between the open space of her legs.  
"Mm, Spongebob." She moaned as he began to tease where her neck would be with his mouth, kissing and licking his way down to her pussy, "Ahh." She gasped as she spread her legs even further once he reached his destination, her hands gripping the back of his head as he continued to draw the alphabet with his tongue until she came.  
Spongebob smiled with satisfaction as he pulled himself up to see the look on his girl friends face as she struggled to catch her breath, "oh Spongebob!" she breathed before accepting him in another heated kiss.  
"Spongebob." She pulled back as he began to press himself into her, she gripped onto his arms and buried her head in his chest as he went as far in as he could go before pulling it back out and then in again, repeating this pattern for as long as he could.  
Her fingernails digging into his back as he fucked her, "Aw, baby- you feel so good." He moaned in her ear, their bodies pressed against each other's, her chest against his, "I just wanna cum inside you." He groaned and she just nodded, unable to speak at the moment.  
He bit down on his teeth as he pulled out and shot his load over her stomach before he collapsed on her trying to catch his breath before he pulled back, still a little breathless, he looked at the bath water, now soiled with their love making, he laughed, "Sorry for ruining your bath." He looked at her and she just smiled and shook her head.  
"I think that can be forgiven, considering just how good that was." She laughed with him, "I almost didn't want it to end." She admitted, "Mm, well, you know- it doesn't have to end just yet, I mean, we have all night, and since its still your birthday, we can do whatever you want." He grinned as he rubbed her thighs before he kissed her.  
And so, the couple spent the rest of the night fucking- because they, do that a lot.  
The End.  
Ya know I started to think of that 'Birthday sex' song from earlier in my childhood while writing this, lol like, I haven't heard that song in a WHILE and now, its stuck in my head, greeeat..


End file.
